The Next Selection
by GreenValleyChurchbellsRinging
Summary: 20 years ago, America won Maxon's heart. Now their child, Prince Ashton is holding his own Selection. But Prince Ashton doesn't want the Selection to happen. He already has someone special. He knew that he couldn't change the tradition of Illéa, so suddenly, he's surrounded by 35 girls. Will he find love with someone else or will he marry the one who he always thought was the one?
1. Chapter 1: Children

**Hey guys!**

**This is my first fanfiction so please be patient with me. I hope that you will like my story. Without further delay, I am going to start to write while you start to read!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Selection Trilogy. Kiera Cass does!**

* * *

><p>America's POV:<p>

May 7th was the day I gave birth to my first child, Ashton. Maxon and I were overjoyed. As I held him in my arms, I could see that he had my blue eyes but he also had Maxon's honey blonde hair. It's like I saw both of us mixed together in Ashton's face.

"He's lovely, America. Just like you are." Maxon whispered softly. I smiled. I always liked it when Maxon said things like that.

"Well, he's going to be as handsome as you are. I just know it!" I gazed in Maxon's eyes. After a little while, just admiring Ashton, I yawned, telling Maxon that I was tired.

"I'll put the baby in the cot while you lay down and get some rest. Will be in with dinner later." he grinned. I nodded as I got comfy in bed.

* * *

><p>Ashton's POV:<p>

"Ash, are you ready?" I heard my younger sister, Maybelle yell as she poked her head into my room.

"Ready." I answered, all jittery and nervous. They were about to announce the thirty-five girls who were selected. I wonder how Dad got through with the Selection. Deep breath in and out.

"Don't act so nervous. Just be the center of attention for thirty minutes, not like an hour." Maybelle rolled her eyes. I smiled a little at how much my sister knows me. She knows that I don't like being the center of attention.

"Okay." I told her in a "I surrender" voice.

"Come on! I am so excited! I get to have thirty-five more sisters." she excitedly pulled me down the stairs.

"That sounds like too many sisters!" I followed her, laughing the whole way.

When we turned the corner to the room where they filmed the _Capital Report_, I could already hear the bustling of people inside. Knowing that I was getting scared again, Maybelle squeezed my hand and told me that it will be okay. We strolled into the room together, catching people's attention.

"Your Highnesses. Please take a seat." Silvia came over to greet us. I gave her a nod before heading over to where Mom and Dad were seated. Maybelle took a seat next to Mom while I snatched a seat beside Dad.

"Did you see Amber and Maddox upstairs?" Dad whispered to me.

"Didn't see them. It was just May and I." I replied. As soon as I finished my sentence, Amber and Maddox burst into the room, arguing.

"Amber! Go sit by your mother and stop arguing! Maddox, sit beside your brother." Dad half-shouted at them.

"Your Highness, the _Report_ is about to start." Silvia informed. Dad gave her a nod and she went back to preparing for the Selected.

"Five, four, three, two, one!" the camera man counted.

"Good evening, Illea! We are once again at the start of a new Selection but it's the same question, who's going to be the one? The one who will win the heart of our beloved Prince Ashton. Well, let's start by asking what girl does Prince Ashton have in mind?" Gavril announced.

"I don't know, Gavril but I do know that I want a girl who is kind and generous." I responded honestly.

"Wise, Prince Ashton. And now, any words from our queen?" Gavril walked over to where my Mom sat.

"Same old words. Be yourself and enjoy your last day as a normal girl. Starting tommorow, thirty-five of you will become Illea's beloved Selected." Mom remarked with a dazzling smile.

"I agree and now, time to announce the Selected!" Gavril reported.

"Miss Mavis Carter of Paloma, Four."

"Miss Stacey Hale of Kent, Two."

"Miss Jolene Corbin of Hansport, Five." She's quite pretty.

"Miss Arielle Lane of Carolina, Three." Love her name, but not as pretty as Jolene.

"Miss Kailyn Burke of Waverly, Four."

"Miss Elle Meldrum of Likely, Three." The colour of her eyes was brown, like my Dad's.

"Miss Violet Lowe of Allens, Five." Violet was matching, her dress was violet like her name.

"Miss Blaire Pacer of Clermont, Four." I couldn't help but laugh a bit. Does she pace back and forth since her last name is Pacer?

"Miss Felicity Skehan of Bankston, Two."

"Miss Camryn Olsen of Waverly, Four." A girl with striking red hair like my mother's appeared on the screen. I could tell that her smile was quite genuine.

"Miss Gemma Kilmer of Angeles,Three." I can't help but think that her last name sounds like she's gonna kill someone. Kilmer.

"Miss Payton Abbott of Honduragua, Four." She was from the same province as my grandmother, Amberly.

"Miss Alexandre Rogan of Zuni, Five."

"Miss Calista Grogan of Tammins, Three."

"Miss Quinn Rowe of Sonage, Two."

"Miss Reanna Twiss of Dakota, Four."

"Miss Heather Calderwood of Sota, Five."

"Miss Kayla Mettrick of Atlin, Three."

"Miss Zena Craver of Hundson, Four."

"Miss Winny Ferden of Belcourt, Two." The list went on and on. It was too much to remember. I will have to work on my memory once this is done. It's going to be a late night...

* * *

><p>Camryn POV:<p>

"Miss Felicity Skehan of Bankston, Two." I tried not to get my hopes up. There were thousands of girls in Waverly. They wouldn't pick a girl who is a four and not pretty. People have told me that I was pretty but I chose not to believe them. They were probably trying to be nice.

"Miss Camryn Olsen of Waverly, Four." My whole family started to scream and shout all at once. I was going to go deaf after this.

"You're going to the palace, Cam!" my younger sister yelled in my ear. Ow... But I couldn't blame them, I was a little excited too.

"Go pack your things right now!" my mom pushed me in the direction of my room. I have never seen her happier. I guess my family was more excited than I was.

"But mom, I don't know what to pack." I explained. Before she could answer, the phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Mom spoke quietly while using hand signals to tell my family to stop screaming. They seemed to understand and instantly, all of them shut their mouths.

"Yes, I am." My mom continued her conversation.

"Yes, we will be home tommorow." After hearing what the person had to say, she nodded her head and ended the conversation with a "I got it" and "See you tommorow!".

"It was Silvia!" she exclaimed as she put the phone back down.

"Who's that?" I questioned, puzzled.

"Your new teacher. She will teach you table manners and all it takes to become a princess. Also, she will teach you the history of Illea." Mom replied.

"Mom, I can't promise that I will be the princess. If Prince Ashton doesn't like me , he doesn't like me! I can't do anything about it!" I stated the facts.

"I know, honey but try your best to catch his attention, okay? Try your very best and even if you don't become the princess, your Dad and I will be proud of you.

"Thanks, mom!" I perked up at that sentence.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! That was a long chapter even though it was my first. Thanks for reading it, guys! I appreciate it and I hope you guys will continue to read this Selection story. Have a Happy New Year! Will upload soon, promise! :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Elizabeth

**Hi!**

**I promised to write soon so here I am! **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the Selection Trilogy. You know who does...**

* * *

><p>Ashton's POV:<p>

After the _Report, _I returned back to my room alone. I silently hoped that no one would follow me because I needed to concentrate on learning every girl's name! It would be embarrassing if I only remembered a few. Dad told me that he spent four hours trying to remember everyone's name when he had his Selection. Since my memory was naturally bad, I might have to spend six hours! My thoughts got interrupted when I heard heels clicking down the hallway towards me. Lifting my head, I saw Uncle Aspen's daughter, Elizabeth Leger. My heart started beating faster and faster. We had been friends ever since we were young but now, she was avoiding me because at her 17th birthday party, I confessed that I had feelings for her. She was shocked and told me that she only treated me like a friend. My heart broke when I heard that sentence. Impulsively, I pulled her towards me and kissed her. Elizabeth pushed me away and slowly, I realized what I just did. I apologized over and over but she just walked away to join her other friends. Without saying anything, she passed me. Before she could go far, I grabbed her hand and dragged her to my room.

"What are you doing?!" Elizabeth screamed.

"You've been avoiding me."

"So what?" she snapped.

"Even if we can't be together, can't I at least be your friend?" I ran my hand through my hair, a habit my dad had.

"I never stopped treating you like a friend."

"Then why do you not talk to me?" I inquired, frustrated.

"I just thought it was awkward." Elizabeth explained.

"Well, it is but I don't want to lose a friend because of that!"

"I know how you feel, Ash. So, friends?" she thrust her hand out.

"Friends." I shook her hand and grinned. I was glad that this was over.

"Well, my dad's looking for me so I have to go."

"Okay, bye Liz."

"Bye." She gave me a little wave before she disappeared. I looked at the pile of applications the Selected filled out and got to work.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth's POV:<p>

I was happy that Ashton and I were friends again. It was just really awkward between us since my party last year. I loved him but I knew that he would have a Selection so I didn't take the chance of getting my heart broken. After all, there were thirty-five girls he could pick as his wife, why would he want me? I wished that he could forget about me and find someone else in the Selection. Suddenly, someone bumped me and I dropped the books I was holding in my arms.

"Are you alright?" that person asked as they helped me to pick up my books.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." I replied. When I looked up to see who the person was, I couldn't stop staring. He had beautiful emerald green eyes and light brown hair. He was gorgeous!

"Um, hello?" he questioned, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Oh, sorry!" I blushed profusely.

"It's okay. What's your name?"

"Elizabeth. Elizabeth Leger."

"That's a nice name." he complimented.

"Thank you!"

"What's yours?" I was dying to know.

"Jayden. Jayden Halpin." I smiled until my cheeks hurt.

"Why are you in the palace? I haven't seen you around before." I was confused.

"I'm the son of Elise Whisks. My mom married my dad, Dylan Halpin."

"Elise?"

"Queen America's friend from the Selection."

"Oh." Now, I understood.

* * *

><p>Camryn's POV:<p>

People from the palace(I don't even know their names!)told me that I will have everything I need at the palace so I don't really have to pack anything. I still packed a pair of pants, sneakers and a shirt just in case I wasn't comfortable in their dresses. The night before I was to go to the palace, I cried myself to sleep. I knew I was going to miss my family terribly. To at least see their faces, I took the photos I had of my family and stuffed them in my bag.

The next morning:

"Honey! Wake up! You have to get ready for the send-off." a voice woke me up from my dream.

"What send-off?" I mumbled.

"Every Selected has a send-off before they leave for the airport." Instantly, I sat up in bed.

"I am going to be late for the send-off!" I yelled and frantically put on the attire for the Selected. Black pants, white shirt, and my province flower. It was a boring outfit but it will have to do. I decided to wear my only pair of sneakers which I stuffed into my bag the night before. Just as I was done, someone knocked on the door. Perfect timing! I rushed down the stairs.

"Lady Camryn, are you ready to go?" a girl with shoulder-length strawberry-blonde hair asked.

"Yes, I am." I answered, flustered.

"Let's go then!" On the way to the center of town, I closed my eyes and thought what my future will look like.

"What are you thinking about, sweetie?" my dad's sweet voice reached my ears.

"About my future."

"You have a great future. Being Selected is a wonderful opportunity. Even if the prince doesn't choose you, your life already changed. It changed the moment they read your name in front of Illea."

"I know, dad. I will try my best." My dad gave me a hug and whispered, "You will be a great princess. If the prince doesn't choose you, it's his loss.". I gave him a bright smile to tell him that I believed him. Soon, we reached our destination. I could hear the crowds roaring my name. I didn't like being the center of attention but now, all of Waverly had gathered here to meet me.

"Here comes our beautiful Miss Camryn!" the mayor announced loudly.

I took my time to get on the stage.

"Do you want to say a few words?" the mayor asked. I didn't want to but I felt like I was going to let Waverly down if I didn't. I nodded my head. The mayor passed me the microphone.

"Thank you all for taking the time to come to the send-off. I appreciate it. I hope that I won't let you down." I ended my speech with a grin. Everyone clapped and whistled.

"Thank you, Lady Camryn. Good luck!" the mayor gave me a smirk. Away I went, to the palace.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks, guys for reading. The special someone is Elizabeth(you probably guessed it anyway). Update soon! ;)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Arrival

**Hey people!**

**Chapter 3... I didn't think that I could be so fast in writing stories. Just kidding! Let's get started!**

**Disclaimer: Kiera Cass still owns the Selection...**

* * *

><p>Camryn's POV:<p>

I stared out the window as the scenery rolled by. I was going to miss Waverly's green fields when I am at the palace. It gave me a sense of freedom. I wouldn't have freedom at the palace. The thick stone walls surrounding it made me feel like I was captured by the rebels even though it was suppose to protect me from the rebels. Before I could think about it anymore, Waverly's huge airport emerged in the distance.

"Lady Camryn, we have arrived." the girl with the strawberry blonde hair told me. Then it suddenly occured to me that I didn't even know her name!

"May I know what your name is?"

"Oh, sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Jessica, your head maid." she apologized.

"It's okay." I answered, trying not to make her feel bad. The car stopped in front of the main entrance. I was about to open the car door myself when the driver opened it for me from the outside.

"Oh, I have to get use to that." I grinned. The driver gave me a nod.

"You are the second to arrive. Some of them are still saying their goodbyes." Jessica informed.

"Who's the first?" I asked.

"Miss Jolene Corbin of Hansport, Five. Your waiting area is over here." Jessica pointed to my right. I saw a girl with long, brown hair tied into a ponytail sitting alone, looking bored. Immediately, I strolled over to where she sat.

"Hey! I'm Camryn Olsen of Waverly, Four." I spoke enthusiastically.

"I'm Jolene Corbin of Hansport, Five." she replied softly. I could tell she was a shy girl.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Jolene's eyes lit up. She must love her sister or brother very much just like me.

"I have a brother and sister. They are both younger than me. One's ten and the other is twelve." she explained.

"I have a brother and sister too but they are a little bit older than yours. One's fourteen and the other is eleven." Soon, we were talking like we knew each other for years. We bonded over how we both had a brother and sister and how much we loved them. It was nice to have a friend to talk to. I could tell that Jolene was thinking the same thing.

"Can I call you Jo?" I questioned.

"Of course! How about you? Can I call you Cam?"

"My sister calls me that. It's my official nickname." I laughed. Our conversation got disturbed when someone cleared their throat behind us. I turned around to see who it was. Standing there looking all smug and cocky was Elle Meldrum of Likely, a three. I rolled my eyes.

"What was that about?" Elle gave me a glare.

"Oh, nothing." I tried to act like I was really bored talking to her.

"Why do I have to be stuck with the lower castes? I want a private jet to get to the palace." she complained out loud.

"Even though both of us are in lower castes than you, Jolene is way prettier than you!" I screamed. Surprised at my outburst, she backed away.

"I don't want to talk to you. You're so... filthy!"

"I am not!" I yelled in her face. Jessica heard our argument and came over to silent us.

"Lady Camryn, please calm down. It's not worth arguing with someone so cocky as her." Jessica whispered the last sentence in my ear. I gave her a tiny smile, relieved that at least, someone was on my side.

"We have to board the plane now." Jessica notified.

"But the other girl is still not here."

"She's right there." she gestured to where a dark haired girl stood with her maid. As we boared the plane, I took the opportunity to make another friend.

"Hi, I'm Camryn Olsen of Waverly, Four."

"I'm Violet Lowe of Allens, Two." I was amazed at how even though she was a Two, she was not bragging and smug like Elle. It was rare that a Two would behave like this. I found a window seat and sat down. Jolene plopped down beside me.

"It was really brave of you to stand up to her." Jolene murmured in my ear. I gave her a smile.

"Thanks." I muttered softly. The trip to the palace was quiet. No one spoke a word. Soon, I found myself flipping through one of the fashion magazines. I wasn't really interested in it but there was nothing else to do. Jolene was asleep and I couldn't talk to Violet as she was at the back. I gave up and tried to sleep.

"Camryn!" a soft voice called. My eyes fluttered open and glanced around. Behind me, Violet peeked at Jolene.

"Is she still asleep?" Violet asked.

"Yes." I replied. Violet breathed a sigh of relief.

"I thought she was going to wake up if I spoke too loud." Violet was the only Two that was so considerate and kind. I felt that we could actually be best friends.

"What's your favourite colour?" Violet inquired.

"Lime green. Yours?"

"Aqua." We were silent for a while.

"Do you consider me as your friend?" Violet broke the silence, her face full of worry.

"Yes. Honestly, I think you are the only Two I know that is so considerate and kind." I confessed.

"Thanks for saying that. Most people think that every Two is the same. Cocky and smug."

"But you're not." Violet smiled.

"You're the first one from the lower castes to talk to me." We talked about our family, our life before we got Selected. Violet had two sisters older than her and two brothers that were younger. We were so engrossed in each other's stories that we didn't even know that the plane landed.

"Lady Camryn and Lady Violet, we have reached Angeles." Jessica teared us away from our discussion on how the palace would look like. I gently woke Jolene up.

"What's happening?" Jolene was confused.

"We are in Angeles."

* * *

><p>The first thing we heard when we stepped out of the airplane was the screams and shouts of people. I saw signs that read, "Camryn Olsen!" or "Camryn Olsen is going to be a great princess!". I gave the crowd my brightest smile. Some of the people wanted me to sign autographs or shake their hand but the guards ushered us into a long car. Violet and I continued our discussion, pulling Jolene into it. Elle sat by herself, peeking out the window. I wanted to tell her to join us but I had a feeling that she would say no. Time passed by fast. Shortly later, I saw the palace come into view. It was just breathtaking! The guards in front of the heavy doors of the palace bowed to us and pulled the doors open for us. They must be strong to pull that off. The inside of the palace was enormous. A crystal chandelier hung from the high ceiling.<p>

"Good afternoon, ladies!" a middle aged woman greeted us.

"I am Slivia, your teacher." She's the woman my mom was speaking to on the phone.

"Your maids will show you to your rooms and help you settle in." Slivia declared, gesturing for the maids to do their job. I followed Jessica up to the second floor. My room was in a corner, right beside Violet's. Jolene's room was on the opposite side of mine. When I opened the door, two more girls were inside. They curtsied.

"I'm Charlotte and this is Nicole. We are your maids." Charlotte had dirty blonde hair and a fair face. Nicole had dark brown hair that was short.

"How many maids do I have?" I questioned. My maids giggled at my bewildered expression.

"Just three, Lady Camryn." Nicole answered.

"Please just call me Cam or Camryn. It makes me feel more at home."

"As you wish." Jessica agreed. I stuffed my bag into my closet.

"Slivia wants you all in the Women's Room in one hour. For now, you may take a rest, Cam." Charlotte mentioned. I nodded and fell back on to my bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading again! I hoped you liked this chapter. Will either update later or tomorrow. Most likely tomorrow as I have other things to do. Anyways, thanks for your support! :p<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Nervous and Excited

**Hey Selection fans!**

**Sorry I didn't upload earlier. I was too lazy to write.**

**Dianthus2241: Thanks for your compliments! Honestly, I think that my chapters are pretty long but sure I will make it longer and progress faster too if I have time. **

**kcsilverwrite: Thanks for your comments! I will make my chapters longer. **

**Here's Chapter 4!**

* * *

><p>Camryn POV:<p>

"Cam! Wake up! Silvia wants you in the Women's Room." a concerned voice floated into my ears. I felt someone shaking my arm.

"What?" I opened my eyes, staring right into the face of Charlotte.

"It's been one hour already. You dozed off."

"Oh, sorry. The bed's too comfy. Am I late?" I questioned.

"No, not yet. We need to get you ready so you have hurry to get down in time." Charlotte explained. I lazily sat up in bed and swung my legs over. Charlotte pulled me into my chair and started to brush my hair.

"Jessica! Could you find a dress for Cam?" Charlotte screamed across the room. I thought Jessica was the head maid but I guess they boss each other around. Positions don't matter to them. I was delighted to know that my maids treated me like a friend not someone who was two castes above them.

"Nicole! Do her makeup!" Charlotte ordered. Nicole obediently applied eye shadow, blush and lip gloss on my face. Jessica searched through my closet for the perfect dress.

"Will this do?" Jessica asked, showing the dress to me. I nodded, my eyes sparkling. It was a beautiful dress! Not too formal and not too casual. Just perfect. It was white, flowy and strapless. In record time, I was dressed and ready to go.

"Is there someone to escort me?" I inquired, afraid that I would get lost.

"Yes, the guard outside the door will escort you." Nicole answered, satisfied with my look. As soon as I got out of the door, I turned to my left and found a royal guard posted outside my door.

"Are you ready, Lady Camryn?" the guard spoke.

"Yes, Officer..."

"Tames." I gave him a nod.

"So Officer Tames, what's your family like?" I asked.

"You are straightforward! Well, my mother is dead. My father always comes home tired after working twenty-four hours. I told him that he didn't have to work that hard but he told me that we have no money to spare. I have three younger siblings. The youngest can't live a day without having enough food. My father gives his food to him. When I got the letter to come to the palace as a guard, my family was so happy. They didn't have to starve anymore. They will have enough money to buy food."

"Sorry about your mother." I apologized for bringing up such a sad topic.

"No, it's fine.

"It's been years since she died." Officer Tames tried to act like it didn't matter but I knew he missed her. Very soon, he brought me in front of a large wooden door.

"Here's the Women's Room, my lady." Officer Tames bowed towards me before he turned to go back to his post outside my room.

"Thank you!" I shouted to him before he went out of sight. I took a deep breath and strolled through the door, glancing around. Five girls sat on a couch, whispering to each other. Then, five pairs of eyes stared at me like I was their enemy. I knew right away that I would never be friends with them. As I moved towards an arm chair, I heard my name being muttered quietly. I ignored them and sat down on the fluffy chair. Picking up a magazine from the table, I randomly looked through the pages, checking to see if anything interested me. I threw the magazine down on the table, getting bored of waiting. Then, Violet peeked her head around the door, searching for someone. I waved to her, hoping that she come and sit with me. When Violet saw me, she smiled and started across the room. She settled down on a chair beside me.

"Did you hear your name being discussed among those girls?" I lowered my voice, not wanting the other girls to hear.

"Of course, they are discussing which girl is easier to kick out of the Selection."

"Kick out? It's against the rules. It's up to the prince to choose."

"They don't care about the rules. They only care about the crown."

"They only want the crown and the title of princess?" I questioned, shocked at my discovery.

"Yes."

"I think the prince will want someone who is not fake. He can see through those girls. I know it."

"Why are you so sure?"

"I just feel it." We sat in silence for a few minutes. My thoughts got disturbed when a sharp clapping pierced my ears. My head shot up. Silvia sauntered over to us with an annoyed look on her face.

"Where are the other girls?" Silvia demanded, counting the girls in the Women's Room. We all shurugged. Silvia was about to go look for the others when the distant sound of heels clicking rapidly down the hall stopped her. Seven girls, including Jolene, burst through the door, panting like they just ran a marathon.

"Girls, you are late! What were you doing?" Silvia scolded.

"Getting dressed and putting on makeup." one of the girls spoke in a small voice.

"You didn't have to take that long! Stay behind later!" Silvia gestured for the girls to take a seat, her face in a frown. Trying to disappear into the background, the girls plopped down on the carperted floor.

"Today's lesson is about how to act like a lady. Ladies can't be late." Silvia glared at the seven girls when she said that.

"Please stand up." Thirty-five of us stood up, ready to take instructions.

"Do as I say. Back straight, chin up and hands at your side." We followed her orders.

"Excellent! It went better than I thought." Silvia complimented.

"When you are in a room and the royal family comes in, you must stand up and curtsy." She did a perfect curtsy for us to imitate. All the girls curtsied at once, giving Silvia a smile.

"Same rule applies if you enter a room the royal family is in. Now, follow me." Silvia walked out of the room. The Selected formed a line behind her. After five minutes, we reached a door similar to the door leading to the Women's Room.

"This is the dining room. For today, you will have your dinner upstairs in your room. You are not allowed to meet the prince until tomorrow morning. Understand?" Silvia asked. We all nodded. She led us into the dining room and told us to find our names and sit down.

"This lesson is how to eat with the royal family. The maids will serve your dishes from the right. Never pick desserts up with your hands. Use the tongs. You are not allowed to talk unless the prince or a member of the royal family addresses you. You may whisper with your friends but no shouting or screaming. It's very unlady like." Silvia talked to us about which utensil we have to use to eat our food. I was glad when the lesson was over.

"Alright, girls. You may rest in your rooms now. Dinner will be brought up. See you tomorrow!" Silvia gave us a small smile before walking away.

* * *

><p>Ashton's POV:<p>

I can't believe that I have to meet those girls tomorrow. I will mess up, disgracing my family. I paced back and forth in my room. Once, I saw my dad pacing back and forth and he wasn't that nervous anymore. I copied him, hoping it will help to calm my nerves but it was no use. I heard a loud knock on my door.

"Come in!" I yelled at the person, still pacing.

"What are you doing, Ash?" Maybelle's comforting voice rang through the room.

"Pacing."

"You have never done that before."

"Dad seemed more relaxed after pacing back and forth so I am trying to see if it actually works." I sighed.

"Is it working?"

"Nope. Not working at all."

"Try something else then. Like... eating ice cream!" Maybelle suggested. I smiled. Whenever my sister got angry or sad, she goes down to the kitchen, commanding the maids to give her five different types of ice cream.

"I don't think that works for me, May."

"I have no idea, Ash."

"Me too." Both of us were silent until Maybelle ran into the hallway, making her way to her room.

"Where are you going, Belle?" I shrieked down the halls. I was about to close my door after hearing no answer from her when Maybelle fell to the ground, beads of sweat falling down her head. Her red hair was a mess, most of it covering her face. Maybelle and Amber were the only ones who got Mom's red hair. Maddox and I got Dad's blonde hair.

"Want to play a game?" Maybelle thrust our favourite board game into my hands.

"Sure." I helped Maybelle into a black chair on my balcony. A light breeze blew Maybelle's hair around her neck as we played the game.

"You should cut your hair, May." I laughed at her hair, flying around in the wind.

"No, I won't." she argued.

"I was just suggesting." We carried on with our game until it was time for dinner.

* * *

><p>Camryn's POV:<p>

Dinner was delicious. They served grilled chicken with mashed potatoes. For dessert, they gave us strawberry tarts and some fruits. By the time I finished all my food, it was already seven. Silvia said to go to sleep at nine-thirty so we will be awake for tomorrow when we meet the prince. I decided to take her advice which leaves me two and a half hours to do what I wanted. I took this time to admire my room. A small flute laid on my table. Taking a step on to my balcony, I breathed in the fresh air. I sat down on my brown garden chair, mesmerized by the view in front of me. I was sure my family never experienced something like this before. My room faced the garden so I could smell the flowers every time I came out. In the distance, I saw a fountain, carved into a bird with water spraying out from it's mouth. There seemed to be a little maze at the back of the garden, flowers paving the side of it. I tried to peek beyond the great walls of the palace but all I could see was trees. Enough trees to be a forest. I went back into my room, grabbing a book on the way to my bed. I settled into my bed, beginning to read when my maids bustled in.

"Cam, we have to change your clothes. You can't go to sleep with that uncomfortable dress on." Jessica told me.

"It's true. It is getting uncomfortable." I agreed. They dressed me in a silky nightgown before letting me get in bed again.

"Would you like one of us to stay behind while you sleep?" Nicole inquired.

"No, thanks. I'll be fine." I replied.

"Okay, if you need anything, remember to ring for us." Jessica instructed, while pointing towards a phone. The phone had a red button on it's keypad. The word, 'Maids' was beside it.

"I got it."

"Goodnight, Cam!" All three of them said in unison.

"Goodnight!" I answered. I read my book for two hours before getting under the covers. I stared at the ceiling, excited to meet Prince Ashton tommorow. I think I fell asleep at ten-thirty, spending one hour imagining how Prince Ashton would act. Will he be nervous like I would be or will he not be scared at all? The question lingered in my mind as I drifted to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting Prince Ashton

**Hey guys! **

**I am back! To write more chapters. Sorry, I hadn't been able to write Chapter 5 for like a week. Was busy and tired. WonderlandInParadise, thanks for your ideas for my story. Credits go to WonderlandInParadise! **

**catherinejwli: Thank you for your kind words! Hope you write a story soon!**

**bhavikampatel: Thanks for your compliments! I will write more but maybe not daily as I have other things to do. But I will try. **

**Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Ashton's POV:<p>

I could feel something tickling my foot. I tried to kick it away but it returned after a while.

"Stop it!" I screamed, still trying to kick whatever was tickling my foot away.

"I won't stop until you wake up." I heard Maybelle's voice in my room. After a few more seconds of tickling, I gave up.

"Okay! I'm awake!" I yelled, sitting up in my bed.

"You have to get ready. You are meeting the Selected in one hour!" Maybelle cried, her voice full with worry that I was going to be late.

"I will be there on time, okay May? Now, go and change while I take a shower." I told her.

"I will meet you back here in forty-five minutes, exact." Maybelle shot a glare my way.

"Do not be late!" my sister warned. When she said the words "exact", I knew that she meant it. Quickly, I hopped into the shower, scrubbing here and there, to make sure that I smelled nice and looked nice. Soon, I stopped and decided that it was enough. I took a dry towel and wiped myself, then I ransacked through my closet, searching for something appropriate to wear. I compared a black suit to a white one. The white suit was easy to get dirty and I didn't want that happening so I changed into the black one. As I was pulling on my leather shoes, someone knocked on the door. I glanced at the silver, round clock and realized that it was exactly forty-five minutes. Knowing it was Maybelle, I jerked the door open and and stepped into the carpeted hallway.

"Good thing you are on time. I was planning to just walk into your room and drag you out." Maybelle teased.

"You wouldn't have to do that because I am here now." On the way to the dining room, we met Amber and Maddox. The two of them argued a lot but they were close, considering that they were twins. All four of us strolled into the dining room, filled with girls. Immediately, they stood up to curtsy. I put on a smile and led my siblings to the table where the royal family sat. My father nudged my arm and whispered, "Give a speech!". I slid my chair back and tried my best to hide my nervousness.

"Good morning, girls! Welcome to the palace! How did you sleep last night?"

"Good." All of the girls spoke at once.

"Today, I will be calling each girl to come and meet me. We will have a little conversation. No need to be nervous, I just want to know more about you." I gave them what I hoped was an encouraging smile and sat down.

* * *

><p>Camryn's POV:<p>

At the same time, everyone's heads turned to the doors to see Prince Ashton coming in, holding his brother's hand. He seemed like a sweet guy, taking care of his siblings. Or maybe he was just acting. Thirty-five girls stood to curtsy. Prince Ashton gave us a smile and headed to the King and Queen. We were starting to eat our breakfast again when Prince Ashton began to give a speech.

"Good morning, girls! Welcome to the palace! How did you sleep last night?" he asked.

"Good." the girls said in unison.

"Today, I will be calling each girl to come and meet me. We will have a little conversation. No need to be nervous, I just want to know more about you."

Some of the girls panicked but relaxed after Prince Ashton said not to be nervous. The room was silent except for the occasional whisper at the Selected's table. I was busy gobbling up my food that I didn't talk to anyone. After breakfast, Prince Ashton told all the girls to stay. We sat patiently as Prince Ashton grabbed one girl at a time to know more about her. I could tell Jolene was scared so I rubbed her hands, telling her not to be nervous. She gave me a nod but she didn't relax. Before I knew it, it was my turn. Slowly, I took steps towards the table where Prince Ashton was sitting. I curtsied and gave him a smile. Not really ladylike, I plopped down on the chair opposite of him.

"You are Camryn, right?" he questioned.

"Yes."

"I was expecting you to call me 'Your Majesty'." he laughed. I blushed and blamed myself for not saying 'Your Majesty'. Ashton didn't seem to mind though, in fact, he enjoyed someone not call him 'Your Majesty'.

"Could I just call you Ash? You could call me Cam." I blurted out. I bit my tongue so I wouldn't say any more nonsense. Ashton looked surprised. I knew I was going home after I blurted that sentence out. I silently cursed myself.

"Sure."

"Am I going home?" I asked softly.

"No. Why would I send you home when you have done nothing wrong?" I could tell that he wanted to know. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Probably because I didn't call you 'Your Majesty'." I confessed.

"To be honest, I like people who don't call me that. My sister calls me Ash. I like that nickname very much." I grinned.

"How old are you, Cam?" Ashton inquired.

"Sixteen." I replied.

"Same as my sister. I bet you two would get along. I will tell her about you."

"Thanks, Ash."

"Sorry but I must get to the other girls. Want to come for a walk this evening?"

"Sure." I was giddy with excitement and almost fell as I stumbled back towards the other girls.

* * *

><p>Still Camryn's POV:<p>

Sitting silently, I watched as every girl talked with Ashton for a few minutes before heading back to their seat. They all seemed to have the same expression. Filled to the brim with happiness and smiling so brightly. For a minute, I wondered if he asked all the girls to walk with him or just me but quickly reassured myself.

_"He can't go for a walk with every single girl, right? It's probably just me. Nope, he can ask others too. Ugh..." _I thought in my head. Before I could think about it more, Ashton stood up from his seat and clearedd his throat.

"Thanks for having a little chat with me today. I am looking forward to spending time with each of you. You may go back to your rooms." Ashton gave us a small smile. I could tell that he was getting nervous by that smile. I tried to put myself into his shoes but can't feel what it's like to be expected to choose one girl out of thirty-four other beautiful girls. Not really looking where I was going, I staggered towards the door but stopped abrubtly when I almost banged my head against the wooden door. I heard a snort from behind me and spun around.

"What's so funny?" I questioned while glaring at Ashton. He was trying his best not to laugh out loud.

"Am I that handsome that you think about me all the time and almost hit your head?" Ashton teased me.

"Yeah, you are too handsome to even think about!" I stuck out my tongue at him. Pretending to be mad, I stomped out of the room. Even in the hallway, I could hear Ashton bursting out in laughter. I smiled to myself as I headed back to my room.

* * *

><p>Ashton's POV:<p>

I was busy shuffling the papers about the Selected when someone placed their hand on my shoulder. Startled, I hurriedly turned around to see Mom's peaceful face.

"Oh, it's you, Mom. You scared me!" I told her, going back to my papers.

"You were so focused that I didn't want to bother you. Any girls that catched your eye?" Mom pulled a chair over and sat down.

"Well, there are a few that stood out from the others." I confessed.

"Like who?"

"Camryn, Jolene and Violet." I handed their papers to my mother. She briefly read through the papers and grinned.

"Really nice girls." Mom commented.

"How do you know? Did you meet them?" I wondered.

"I didn't but I could tell by their pictures. In between these three, which one do you like most?" I thought back when Camryn almost banged her head.

"I would probably say... Camryn? She's cool and easy to talk too." I decided.

"I like all three of them. I will be delighted to have anyone of them as family. Your heart decides, Ash." Mom told me. I nodded in agreement.

"Well, I will leave you to look through these papers again. Did you eliminate a number of girls?" Mom faced me in my doorway.

"Yeah, I already told them about it. They're just packing up." I answered. At that, Mom strolled down the hallway, on her way to deal with the problems in our country. I will never get use to that part I guess. I gazed at Camryn, Jolene and Violet's paper and thought about their strengths. Jolene was pretty, quiet and just... perfect. Maybe a little too perfect... Violet was funny, really caring being a Two and not that perfect but I didn't mind. Camryn was just like my mother. Wild, red hair and easy to talk to. I felt like there was only two of us in this world when I talk to her. She has this special air about her that the other girls don't. Suddenly, I thought about Elizabeth, her smile and just everything about her. I realized that I haven't let go of Elizabeth yet. I have to choose: Camryn or Elizabeth?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks, everyone for reading my story. Please review! I am going to ask what you guys would like the ending to be. Camryn and Ashton? Elizabeth and Ashton? Or another girl with Ashton? Thanks again! Will try and update tomorrow! :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: The Date

**Hi fanfictioners! **

**Did you guys like Chapter 5? I sure hoped you did. Anyways, here's Chapter 6...**

**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own the Selection. All rights go to Kiera Cass! :)**

* * *

><p>Camryn's POV:<p>

"Cam! Here's the dress for your date with Prince Ashton!" I could hear Nicole squealing as she stepped into my room. I turned around to face her and saw the most beautiful dress I have ever seen. The dress was a light pink that complemented my skin colour. Glittering studs were delicately sewed on to the waist part of the dress. It was a one-shoulder dress and it came down to my knees.

"That's gorgeous, Nicole! I love it! Thank you!" I gushed, holding the silky fabric in my hands.

"I'm glad you like it." Nicole replied with a huge smile.

"I am going to put it on!" I rushed towards the huge bathroom and was about to close the door when Nicole came in.

"Let me help you." she told me. Before I slipped into the sparkling dress, Nicole filled the tub with warm water and adviced me to take a bath first. I agreed because I didn't want to smell bad in front of the prince. After ten minutes of soaking in the bathtub, I wiped myself dry and put my dress on.

"This fabric is so light! It's like I am wearing nothing at all." I complimented Nicole. Nicole giggled.

"Isn't it bad not to wear anything?"

"Maybe but I just love the design!"

"Let me do your hair." Nicole pulled me over to a chair and started to style my hair.

Five minutes later...

* * *

><p>"There! You look dazzling, Cam!" Nicole showed me my reflection in the mirror. Nicole twisted my hair into a side chiffon bun, a few stray hairs wandering around.<p>

"Thanks, Nicole! With Charlotte, Jessica and you, I won't have to worry about anything at all!" A firm knock at the door broke our conversation. I stared at Nicole with wide eyes.

"Don't worry, you will be fine. Just be yourself and the prince will love you." Nicole comforted me. I gave a quick nod before she hurried to get the door.

"Your Majesty." I heard Nicole's sweet voice coming from the doorway.

"I am here to take Lady Camryn for a walk. May I know if she's ready?" Ashton spoke in a soft voice. Not the voice I heard on the _Report_.

"Yes, she is, Your Majesty. She's been waiting for you." Nicole answered politely. I stepped out of the shadows and walked towards him.

"Hey." I greeted Ashton.

"Ready?" Ashton asked me, holding his arm out. I took it and waved goodbye to Nicole.

"I love your dress." Ashton commented.

"Thanks! My maids made it, they are pretty talented." It was silent for a few seconds.

"Um, so where are we going?" I questioned.

"I actually have no idea." Ashton gave me a playful smile. I lightly punched him in the arm.

"So, you just took me out with no destination in mind?"

"Well, where do you want to go?"

"Why don't you choose? You know the palace better than I do."

"Do you like archery?"

"I have never done it before but I will love to try." I replied.

"Then, let's go!" Ashton grabbed my hand and ran, pulling me along.

"Don't go so fast! I'm wearing heels, you know!" I laughed. Ashton dragged me to a room with targets on the other side of the room. He handed me a bow and arrow.

"How do you use this?" I asked, trying not to sound dumb. Fours don't have such wonderful things to play with. We usually run around our farm, playing tag. Once you got older, you had to start helping out with the crops and livestock.

"It's really easy, I will show you."

* * *

><p>Ashton's POV:<p>

I held Camryn's hand and strolled through the gardens together after an intense lesson of archery. We sat down on the grass, enjoying the fresh Angeles air.

"What do you like to do?" I tried to begin a conversation.

"I like to read, dance and horse ride. Oh, and also love doing crafts." Camryn answered, her eyes brightening up.

"I like to take photographs. This was my dad's hobby. When I was younger, he taught me how to use a camera and capture important memories. Turns out we have lots of similarities." I spoke.

"You are really close to your dad."

"Who are you closer to, mom or dad?"

"I would say my mom. Maybe it's because we are both girls. The closest family member to me is probably my younger sister, Carina."

"I am pretty close to my sister too. She knows me really well and so do I." I smiled. Maybelle was just the best sister anyone could ever have. Camryn gazed at me with her pretty green eyes. At that moment, I felt the urge to just kiss her but I didn't want to seem so straightforward. It was only our first date! But I couldn't help myself and placed my lips on hers.

* * *

><p>Camryn's POV:<p>

I couldn't stop staring at him. His bright blonde hair and charming smile. Before I knew what was happening, he leaned towards me and kissed me. I was overjoyed. Suddenly, Ashton pulled back, looking embarrassed.

"Sorry." he apologized, his face turning red.

"It's okay."

"Am I too straightforward?" Ashton inqired.

"Maybe a little. It is only our first date but it's alright. I sort of enjoyed it." I spoke the last part in a whisper but I was sure he heard me.

* * *

><p>Ashton's POV:<p>

I can't believe she just said that. I loved a girl and she loved me back. This was a dream come true.

"You love me?" I asked softly.

"Yes, Ash. I wouldn't have entered the Selection if I didn't. Honestly, I considered about not entering because I thought I didn't know you that well. But I entered the Selection and I won't regret that at all. I realize that I love you but after all, it's only our first date. We have a long way to go. But I can tell you right now that I don't just treat you like a friend. I am starting to have feelings for you." Camryn explained.

"You're right. We still have a long way to go. But I knew from the start that you were someone I wanted to go on dates with. You might be someone who I will love deeply." I murmured. This time, Camryn kissed me. I was shocked that she did that. She did say we had a long way to go.

"That was a better one." Camryn pulled away, grinning.

"A better one?"

"A better kiss than the first." I nodded.

"It's getting late. Why don't I bring you back to your room?" I questioned.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Jolene's POV:<p>

I gawked intently at Prince Ashton kissing Camryn. What's so good about Camryn? I think I am better than her in many ways. I thought we were friends, how could she betray me like that? She knew I loved Prince Ashton. Why did she take him away from me? Oh, I almost forgot, this is a competition. Since Camryn took Prince Ashton away from me, I will just have to play the bad guy. Don't blame me for doing this, Camryn. You deserve it! Suddenly, Camryn took the initiative to kiss Ashton back. After seeing that kiss, I knew I would have to fight to win Prince Ashton's heart. I didn't care whether I will hurt somebody. I just wanted Ashton and the title of 'Princess'. I smirked to myself and walked back to my room. Prepare yourself, Camryn. You are never going to beat me...

* * *

><p>Camryn's POV:<p>

As soon as I shut the door behind me, my maids ran over and bombarded me with questions about our first date.

"It was good." I answered.

"Details!" Charlotte grabbed my arm and sat down on my bed. I followed her. Nicole and Jessica kneeled in front of us, ready to hear everything that happened.

"He kissed me." I whispered, unable to stop smiling.

"He what?" my maids couldn't believe their ears.

"But it's only your first date." Jessica reasoned. I shrugged.

"He just did it."

"I knew you were going to be the prince's favourite. You are so pretty and nice!" Nicole twirled my hair in her hands.

"No, I'm not. Jolene is so much prettier than me." I blushed.

"But she might not be nice." Charlotte added.

"She is. I spoke to her, she's quiet and reserved, not like me." I felt a little sad that Jolene was so perfect and I wasn't.

"Are you sure she's nice? I saw her yelling at her maids and ripping the dress they made for her apart." Jessica looked at me doubtfully.

"That must be someone else. She's really sweet. I can't imagine her doing that." I cleared up Jessica's misunderstanding. She was going to say something else but decided not to.

"Let's get you ready for dinner." Charlotte told me and started to rummage through my closet, in search of a comfortable dress. I told them on the first day that I preferred to wear something comfortable to dinner. I didn't want to feel itchy or uncomfortable while eating. They obeyed and sewed more casual dresses than formal ones.

"What do you think of this?" Charlotte pulled a aqua-green dress out of my closet.

"It's nice. I didn't know I had that dress."

"We just made it today. We found out that you looked good in short-sleeved dresses so we sewed more for you." I nodded while examining the dress.

"Let's get ready, then." I peered at each of my maids.

* * *

><p>Ashton's POV:<p>

I was sitting beside my father when Jolene sashayed into the dining room. She was wearing a one-shoulder dark purple dress which seemed a little too grand for dinner. She scanned the room and met my eyes. Jolene gave me a little wink and a curtsey before heading to her seat. Soon enough, Camryn walked in a aqua dress that matched her eyes perfectly. She curtsied towards the royal family and sat in her seat beside Jolene. Once in a while, Camryn glanced up at me but never long enough for me to meet her eyes. Chattering voices from the girls' table filled the air. Sometimes, a giggle or a laugh reached my ears. I must have been staring at Camryn a lot because my father muttered in my ear,

"You like her?" I was a bit dazed and didn't realize what he was saying until I yanked my eyes away from Camryn.

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

"I was saying, you like her?" Dad repeated his question. I nodded, my cheeks turning red.

"She reminds me of your mother." Dad gazed adoringly at my mother.

"Yes, they have the same hair colour." Both of us returned to savouring our dinner. Occasionally, I will still glance at Camryn, seeing her laugh at Violet. She has the most beautiful smile ever. Camryn looked up at me and I smiled at her. She blushed and took a bite of her mashed potatoes. I saw Jolene glare at her but not for long when she noticed I was frowning at her. She immediately plastered a smile that looked fake.

After dinner was over, I took off to do whatever the prince had to do. As I made my way upstairs, I heard heels clicking behind me.

"Prince Ashton!" a voice called after me. I stopped, hoping it was Camryn. Turns out it was Jolene.

"Yes?" I asked, hiding my disappointment.

"Could you walk with me back to my room? I'm feeling faint." Jolene pretended to be dizzy. I was about to tell her to stop faking when I remembered my father's words.

_"A gentleman never leaves a lady alone when she is not feeling well." _I sighed a little.

"No problem." I reluctantly answered. Jolene's face brightened. Happily, she linked her arms through mine and pulled me along. I peered behind me at the dining hall, wishing Camryn would come and save me from Jolene. But she didn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks guys for reading my story! Really appreciate it! Please give me ideas on how the Selection would end. Need them! ;)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Maybelle

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry for not updating earlier! I was sick. One of my readers told me to make this chapter about Camryn finally meeting Maybelle. Well, your wish has been granted! (I feel like a fairy godmother!) **

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

><p>Ashton's POV:<p>

After sending Jolene back to her room and promising her that I would visit to see how she was feeling soon, I wandered around the palace. A few minutes later, I found myself facing the door to Camryn's room. Guess I memorized the way to her room. I was about to knock when Camryn swung the door open. She smiled at me, her eyes searching mine.

"Hi! What are you doing here?" Camryn asked joyfully. I thought of an excuse.

"I was thinking about bringing you to see Maybelle." I blurted. Good thing I was quick-witted.

"Sure! I have been wanting to talk to her. I always see her in the dining hall but never get the chance to speak to her."

"Then, let's go!" I grabbed her hand and brought her to Maybelle's room. I knocked and we waited for Maybelle to invite us inside. The door creaked as it was jerked open.

"Ash? Does Mom want me to babysit Amber and Maddox again?" Maybelle groaned.

"No. Camryn just wanted to make friends." I stifled a laugh. Maybelle never liked to babysit the twins. They always made Maybelle a mess. One time, they splashed juice on her new dress. From then on, she tried to get out of babysitting.

"Oooh! You love her!" Maybelle teased. Camryn and I blushed.

"Maybelle! Stop it!" I warned.

"Fine. Come in!" she gave Camryn a warm smile. Camryn grinned back, still blushing.

"Let me call for some tea and cookies." Maybelle picked up the phone, dialing the kitchen. Soon, Maybelle sat down with us on her balcony.

"Okay, introductions first. I'm Maybelle, you should probably know by now anyways." Maybelle offered to start a conversation.

"I'm Camryn." Camryn spoke.

"Seems like you're my brother's favourite girl in The Selection."

"I think so." Camryn answered slowly. I felt slightly offended. Doe

* * *

><p>s Camryn think that I don't like her? Maybelle was right, she is m<p>

* * *

><p>y favourite girl in The Selection. It sounds like she doesn't trust what I say.<p>

"You think so?" Maybelle inquired skeptically. Camryn shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I can tell you that my brother likes you. A lot." Maybelle emphasized. Camryn threw a smile my way. There was a knock at the door. Maybelle gave whoever at the door permission to come in.

"Your Highness, here's your tea and cookies." May

* * *

><p>belle's personal maid, Jana curtsied before settling the cups and plates on the table.<p>

"Thank you, Jana." Maybelle said. Jana curtsied again before leaving us alone in the room. Now, Camryn and Maybelle playfully glared at me.

"What?" I was puzzled.

"You can leave us alone now, thank you." Maybelle pulled me from my chair to the door. Camryn giggled.

"Why can't I stay?" I gave Maybelle puppy eyes.

"Because we need some private girl talk time." Maybelle laughed.

"Okay." I gave up and walked out the door. Immediately, Maybelle shut the door, not letting me say goodbye. Girls... I silently laughed to myself. I counted the steps back to my room. In the middle of my counting, I was distracted by a strong smell. It was the scent of flowers. I rubbed my nose, trying to block the smell.

"Prince Ashton!" Not again. Jolene. I kept on walking, hoping that Jolene would think that I didn't hear her. That didn't work. Jolene caught up to me.

"I was calling you."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't hear you."

"But I wa-" I cut her off before she could get further.

"So, are you still feeling unwell?" I asked.

"I feel better. Thank you for your concern." Jolene gave me a flirty smile. I shuddered.

"What do you want to do now?"

"What do you mean?" I questioned. Did she think that I was bringing her on a date?

"Let's go for a date." she casually held my hand.

"I have some things to do." I excused myself but it didn't work either. Jolene kissed me but I didn't kiss her back. Instead, I pushed her away.

"What are you doing?" I crossed my arms.

"I know you like me. You just don't admit it." Jolene flirted. I rolled my eyes. Does she think that she's that pretty? Jolene pushed me against the wall, kissing me again. I tried to get away but I was caught between her and the wall. I closed my eyes. When I opened them, I saw Camryn turning around and laying eyes on us. Jolene and I. Tears filled her eyes and she shaked her head, looking like she was telling herself that she wasn't seeing this. She ran away, wiping tears off her face. I broke away from Jolene and chased Camryn.

* * *

><p>Camryn's POV:<p>

It couldn't be true. I told myself that I was just having a nightmare but it didn't go away. Ashton kissing Jolene. The image didn't go away like I hoped it would. I started to run but I tripped on the carpet. Why did my maids give me heels to wear today? I couldn't run. I got up from the floor, limping but I wasn't fast enough. Ashton grasped my hand, turning me to face him.

"What are you doing? Stop it!" I yelled in his face.

"Listen, Camryn! Just let me explain." he pleaded.

"Explain? I won't believe anything you say from now on

* * *

><p>!" I huffed.<p>

"It's not what you think." Ashton started but I didn't let him finish.

"Not what I think? I saw everything." I had enough. He said he liked me but it was all a lie. Why would the prince like a Four? Jolene is a hundred times better than me. How did I believe that he actually liked me?

"You didn't see everything." he kept trying to get my forgiveness. Before he could get any further, I limped as fast as I could back to my room. This time, he let me go. I was panting when I reached the comforting sight of my bedroom door. Just as I touched the doorknob to my room, I felt a piercing pain shoot down my ankle. I couldn't help but scream. My maids rushed out of the room, flustered at my scream.

"Cam! What happened?" Nicole ran to my side, checking out my ankle.

"Nothing. I just twisted it." I managed to smile through the pain. I didn't want them to worry about me.

"Let's go back to the room first." Jessica stretched out her hand for me to grab.

With help from all three of my maids, I hobbled to my bed.

"Get the first aid kid!" Jessica ordered to no one in particular. Nicole efficiently came back with it, gasping. Jessica professionaly bandaged my leg. She told me that she once was nurse but quit to be a maid because of the high salary. I was surprised. She never talked about being a nurse before. After everything was settled, they demanded that I stay in bed until I recover. I agreed, laughing at their attempts of being strict. They kept on bursting out in laughter after every try. When they left me alone, I thought of how lucky I was to have this group of maids. But then, I thought about Ashton and that darkened my mood. I slept, washing away the unhappiness.

A soft knock at the door woke me up.

"Come in!" I had a feeling it was my maids. But it wasn't. Ashton strided in, always with that princely air of his. I regretted asking him to come in.

"Get out!" I told him firmly.

"I won't until you hear me explain!" Ashton insisted.

"I don't want to hear it!" I shouted, obviously annoyed.

"You have to!" Ashton yelled. Tears trickled down my face. He will never shout at Jolene. Of course, she's his future wife.

"Get out." I practically begged. I hit the button for my maids, a sign to ask Ashton to get out. Soon, my maids barged in, anxious about me. When they saw Ashton, they blushed and curtsied.

"Sorry." they chorused.

"It's alright. We are finished our conversation." Ashton declared. Yes, we definitely are. I don't want to talk to him anymore. With that, Ashton hanged his head and walked out.

"Cam, what do you need?" Nicole worriedly checked my foot.

"Nothing. I just wanted Prince Ashton to get out." I replied.

"Why are you calling him Prince Ashton now?" Jessica questioned, trying to help.

"I don't want to talk about it." I turned my head away, not meeting their eyes.


End file.
